


Looking At The Stars

by valenashwood



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Feelings Realization, Oscar as best boy, Soft Oscar, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, deep talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenashwood/pseuds/valenashwood
Summary: Set before shit goes down in Volume 7Oscar is struggling to deal with everything. Ruby wants to help, and realises something else along the way.
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Looking At The Stars

She awoke to the sound of crying. Only, it wasn’t crying, not really. It was as if someone had been holding in a great weight for far too long, and it was escaping in bursts of sobbing that shook the bed and couldn’t be stifled no matter how hard a hand was pressed to their mouth. Ruby knew it well; she had lost two friends in the fall of Beacon, and while she may have regained one, there had been too many nights where she simply couldn’t contain it anymore. She was supposed to be their leader; strong and smart, choosing what was best for them no matter the cost. But it did cost; it cost her heart a great deal, and while her team and friends did their best to support her, sometimes it just wasn’t enough.

The other three girls were still asleep as she slipped out of her bed, pulling a boot over each pyjama leg, and she entered the silent hallway with a deep breath. The crying had died down, for a moment, but as she listened carefully, she realised it wasn’t coming from one of the dorm rooms. Soft footsteps made their way down the hallway towards the training rooms, and the short girl followed them carefully until a door opened, and then just as quickly closed behind them. It was a room Penny had shown them during the tour, but Ruby hadn’t ventured into it since that first day; there hadn’t really been time between training and getting enough rest. She hesitated for a moment, hoping she wasn’t intruding, before twisting the handle open, and entering the large observation room. Stars filled the huge glass windows in front of her, the steps to the lower part of the room padded with cushions and soft carpet, and she caught sight of her friend immediately.

The lights were left off, only the stars and the glow of Atlas illuminating the room, and it bounced off warm brown hair and sun-tanned skin. He had begun to cry again, unaware of her presence, crushing a cushion to his chest as his whole body shook with muffled sobs. Ruby was at a loss; they were friends, of course they were; they’d been through so much together. But he was still a boy just a few years younger than her, who had stumbled into her life in the most unexpected circumstances. As she moved closer, she could see the tears staining his freckled cheeks, fat droplets rolling onto his cushion. Not knowing what to say, she took a few steps down to where he sat, knees to his chest, and sat beside him. He froze instantly, jerking his head up to stare at her in shock and fear, hazel eyes enlarged by his tears. Ruby just smiled, shuffling closer and holding out her arms, and the younger boy fell against her shoulder with a sob, his hands releasing the cushion to wrap awkwardly around her thin frame.

They just sat there for a while, as he cried, the stars twinkling kindly as they watched.  
“’M sorry.” Oscar finally mumbled, loosening his grip slightly, and Ruby took the risk of reaching up to stroke his hair. It was surprisingly soft, and she carefully tugged out the knots from where he’d been sleeping restlessly.  
“It’s okay,” She said quietly, “I understand.”  
“No, you don’t.” He looked up then, pulling away to face her properly. “I know you have to worry about your friends and your uncle, and it’s like everyone expects you to lead when you’re still just a kid. And I’ll never claim to understand that. But you… you don’t understand this.”  
“Then tell me about it.” Ruby smiled softly. “And I’ll listen, even if I don’t understand.” Oscar took a deep breath, fidgeting with his fingers in his lap.  
“Not long ago, I was just a farm boy; my only responsibility was to look after the farm, and keep us safe. Then I start hearing voices, and when I did finally come and find you guys, I had no idea what I was getting into. I… I didn’t… I can’t even explain what it’s like.” He stopped to breathe again, voice quivering with emotion. “When we found out the truth about Salem, everyone looked at me as the one to blame, and I know, I _know_ , they weren’t blaming me, but Qrow _punched_ me, and Jaune couldn’t even look at me, and… this is the closest I’ve been to having an actual group of friends, and because of this stupid reincarnation rubbish, I almost lost all of you. And,” Oscar let out a short laugh. “The worst part is, I wouldn’t have even met you without Ozpin!” Ruby nodded, knowing better than to interrupt. “If I had never met you, I wouldn’t care. But now that I have, I would miss you so much if I left, and just gave up on getting Ozpin back or stopping Salem. And the alternative is so much _worse_ ; staying here and fighting an impossible war, until I lose myself completely and just become someone else? Who would _ask_ for that?”

“You’re right.” Ruby said, cutting into the sudden silence. “I don’t understand.” Oscar looked up from where he’d been staring at his hands, as she took one into her one, curling his fingers into a loose fist. “And you’re also right, that none of us asked for this, and we’re all on our own, trying to fight our own battles. But we’re also in this together. And,” She moved closer again, putting one arm over his shoulder and keeping hold of his hand in hers. “I may not understand, but I will always listen. Qrow punched you because he’d been betrayed by the person he trusted most, but he hurt _you_ , not Ozpin, and that was wrong. As for Jaune… well he’s always been the sensitive one.” Oscar managed a quiet chuckle at that, sniffing quickly. For a moment, he hesitated, before gripping her fingers tight and leaning against her shoulder. It was an awkward position for both of them, but they were also both content. For a brief, fleeting moment, they were safe, and they weren’t alone.

When they did finally return to their rooms, Ruby pulled the shorter boy into a proper hug, and if her heartbeat was twice as fast for a second, she kept it to herself. Oscar smiled at her as they split towards their doors, eyes less red but still just as big and full of trust, and she waited until the door closed behind him, before releasing a sigh. Once she had climbed back into her bed, she turned over and screamed silently into the pillow.  
“Where have you been?” She heard a soft whisper from Yang’s bunk, and Ruby just grinned into the darkness, thinking of soft hair and cute freckles.  
“Just looking at the stars.”


End file.
